Life Lessons
by the-long-lost-strawberry
Summary: Goku is a kindergarten teacher who tries to teach his students new lessons. However, he wasn't planning on getting a lesson in love from one of his student's mother. GxCC


Disclaimer: DBZ is NOT mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama

**Life Lessons**

A tall, built man ran a large hand through his spiky ebony locks, sighing simultaneously. This was his first year being a teacher and he never knew it took so much work. He loved being a kindergarten teacher, but he definitely didn't love the mess that came along with it. Picking up the fallen crayons from the floor, he proceeded to place them in the correct container.

"Mr. Son!" A shy voice exclaimed, snapping him out of his task. The teacher turned around, shocked that his student was still standing by the doorway. Dismissal had been forty-five minutes ago, just where were this boy's parents?

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing here buddy?" Goku questioned with his infamous Son grin. The small boy kicked the imaginary dirt in front of him, his head downcast.

"I don't know, Mommy is probably working late again…," he said ruefully, a small pout appearing on his innocent face.

"What about your Daddy, do you know his number? I can probably call him to come pick you up." The older man asked as he knelt down to the boy's level.

"I don't have a Daddy," Gohan replied as if he were commenting about the weather, obviously used to answering the question. Goku's eyebrows pinched as a small frown etched itself on his face. Before he can form a reply a jarring noise from his desk caught his attention. _'Who could be calling this late? It's already past school hours.'_

"One moment Buddy, just stay there." He instructed in a friendly tone as he made his way toward the telephone and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Satan elementary school, this is Goku Son speaking."

"Hello Mr. Son, this is Chi-Chi Mau, Gohan's mother, is he still there?!" A panicked voice came from the receiving end. Goku tried not to wince from the volume that the woman was screaming into the phone.

"H-Hai Ma'am, he is."

"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried that I had to resort to calling the FBI if my baby was missing," she sighed in relief, her tone lowering to a normal level. Goku let out a low chuckle. Despite her previous screeching voice, he could tell she was a dedicated mother and one with a sense of humor too. Not to mention her normal voice was quite beautiful. He cleared his throat to shake away the last thought.

"Well you don't have to worry; I'll keep an eye on him until you get here." He finalized as he gave a sideways glance to the small boy.

"Thank you Mr. Son! I'm so sorry for being late; I'll be there in five minutes."

"We'll be here then." With that said he hung up the phone and returned his attention to Gohan.

"What about we do some coloring in the meantime while we wait for your mom, huh Kiddo?" A brilliant smile stretched onto Gohan's face as he ran toward the small table with the crayons Goku just put away.

"Yeah!" Goku grinned and sat in the tiny chair next to him, his legs spread out and bent comically.

"Okay, let's see who can draw the best Dragon!" Goku whooped as he grabbed a green crayon. Gohan followed his example but chose an orange color instead. They were so enthralled by their task that they didn't notice the click of the heels of a woman who stood behind the doorway. She was about to call out her son, but decided to keep quiet as she saw how much fun he was having. She had to admit that the teacher was very easy on the eyes. He had a muscular frame that seemed to be sculpted by the Gods themselves. Her dark eyes watched in amusement as the man stuck out his tongue in concentration, secretly taking small peeks at Gohan's paper.

"Hey no fair Mr. Son, you can't look at my drawing!" Gohan yelled as is tiny arms flailed to cover up his paper.

"Pssh, no-no I wasn't!" Goku lied horribly, his cheekbones gaining a rosy color at being caught. Chi-Chi chuckled softly, getting both of the occupants attention. Obsidian and Charcoal eyes met and neither knew what to say from the sudden lack of breath.

"Mommy!" Gohan squealed as he ran toward Chi-Chi's leg, clasping around her leg like a monkey.

"Gohan," she whispered softly, still recovering from the previous interaction. She bent to pick up her son and fought to look back into the teacher's eyes. Goku stayed in his seat, dumbstruck. He didn't know what had come over him, but all he knew was that his heart was hammering a hundred times a minute from the moment he saw her. All of a sudden the room had felt extremely hot and his throat constricted as if dry.

"Mr. Son," She addressed him, trying to mask how uneven her voice actually sounded.

"Thank you for watching over Gohan, I'm sorry for being a burden." Goku quickly stood up, ignoring the crash of the small chair tipping over.

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Mau, Gohan is a bright kid, must've gotten it from his mother." He complemented with a shy smile.

"Ms." Chi-Chi corrected.

Goku blinked in confusion, his index finger scratching an imaginary itch on his chin.

"Eh?" She laughed at his adorable expression.

"It's Ms. Mau, not Mrs." She clarified. _'Great, now you're sounding desperate!' _She chided herself internally as Goku's facial expression morphed to a blank stare. _'Why would he care if I'm married or not? I already have baggage and not to mention someone as gorgeous as him is more than likely married…or gay.' _Chi-Chi's mind kept ranting furiously that she didn't get to hear Goku's response.

"That's good news to hear."

"Huh, what was that?" She questioned, completely embarrassed at her behavior. Goku shook his head quickly, a small amount of pink dusting the bridge of his nose.

"I said it's good that you're finally here." He covered, biting his lip to keep from making more stupid mistakes.

"Ah, yes it is." They both stood awkwardly, neither knowing what else to say.

"I guess I should be heading home then and start making dinner," she said off handedly as she felt Gohan begin to squirm in her arms. _'Dinner?' _Goku thought as his mouth watered and a large rumble echoed in the nearly empty classroom. He clutched his stomach in embarrassment as the mother simply giggled.

"Hungry are we?" She smiled playfully. Goku's eyes softened at the sight of her twinkling eyes.

"Heh, yeah I guess I was so enraptured in keeping Gohan busy that I forgot to eat." He stated as his left hand scratched the back of his head out of habit. Chi-Chi's eyes lit up, catching Goku off guard.

"I know! How about as a way of repayment for staying with Gohan, you can come have dinner with us!" _'Sure, "repayment.'_" Her mind sarcastically parroted. The man's mouth unhinged at the prospect. _'Spend more time with __**her**__ and food?!'_

"Yes!" Goku shouted, quickly and a little too loud, unable to keep his enthusiasm in. Chi-Chi was taken aback by his burst of energy but decided that it was due to his hungered state. _'It's not because of you stupid!'_

"Er…what I meant is that I'd love to go." He said sheepishly. He looked around the room and his face fell.

"Oh, but I can't I have to clean up this room," he sighed dejectedly, his previous excitement flying out the window.

"Thanks for the offer though Ms. Mau," he smiled slightly, "maybe next time." He turned around to grab a rag when he heard a booming voice coming from the petite woman.

"Nonsense!" He turned around curiously as she set down her son who eyed her warily.

"Oh no, it's Mommy's cleaning mode."

"You're not getting out of this Buster! I've dealt with living with a toddler so this should be easy." She exclaimed as she rolled up her sleeves in determination. She missed the flicker of lust that reflected off of Goku's dark eyes at the sight of her toned arms. The next thing he knew it was like a cleaning whirlwind sweeping the counters and picking up fallen toys. _'She's fast!' _Goku observed in awe. Before he knew it, the room was spotless.

"How'd you-," he pointed at her, his hand shaking slightly at what he just witnessed.

"Years of practice!" She winked, unconsciously letting her flirtatious side get the best of her. It seemed to work since Goku immediately clasped his mouth shut.

"Now come on! About that dinner," She grabbed Goku's hand, already used to doing it to her son, but didn't expect a jolt of electricity to run through her. She dropped his hand instantly, both staring at each other completely flushed.

"I-,"

"Wha-,"

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Gohan whined, grabbing her hand. She turned to him and smiled softly.

"Don't worry honey, I'll make your favorite today, Tempura rolls!" Chi-Chi smiled wider at Gohan's beaming face.

"Wow really?! Then let's go!" He yanked Chi-Chi's hand forcefully and his other small hand grabbed Goku's.

"Come on Mr. Son, you're in for a treat. Mommy makes the best food in the world!" Goku stared down at the boy and nodded joyously.

"I bet!" His peripheral vision caught Chi-Chi smiling proudly and walking with an extra bounce on her steps. A warm feeling exploded in his chest and spread throughout his whole body.

'_Is this how it feels to have a family?'_ He wondered as he walked down the corridor latched on to Gohan's hand whose other hand was occupied by Chi-Chi's.

TBC one day?

A/N: It's been a while since I've written ANYTHING, and I've been in a GxCC mood lately :-) Hope you guys liked it! BTW Goku is NOT the father, but I'll introduce him in later chapters ;) Oh the drama! Next chapter will be the dinner and the backgrounds of the characters and introduction of others. Until next time.

Read & Review

ps- sorry for the horrible grammar, I never really learned the rules it's pretty tough! LOL but I try XD


End file.
